


Praying For Your Salvation

by girlwithdemonblood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Kitchen Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithdemonblood/pseuds/girlwithdemonblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants some help doing the dishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praying For Your Salvation

The Batcave doesn’t have a dishwasher. The boys normally wash dishes as they use them, so they don’t pile up (Dean’s kitchen needs to be impeccably clean always), but with the pace they’ve been getting cases lately, things have gotten out of hand. But, just a little. Like, only enough to spill over the edges of the large farm sink a smidge. Dean’s pretty annoyed with it though, and seeing as Sam has retreated to god knows where in the bunker to sleep for a year, he’s the only one who can do anything about it.

 “Dean?”

 Or is he?

 “Yeah, baby?”

 “Where’s that book I had earlier?”

 “Um,” Think fast, Winchester. “Did you check the kitchen?”

 “No. But you’re in the kitchen. Just check for me.”

 “I’m doin’ something. Why don’t you just come in here and look. It’ll take like, two seconds.”

 Dean hears Cas sigh and heave himself out of the big, cushy armchair he’s claimed as his own. He pads into the kitchen slowly and stands in the center, glancing at the counter tops and the kitchen table. “I don’t see it, Dean,” Cas says, his tone revealing his annoyance at Dean for making him get up.

 “Oh. What a shame,” Dean smiles as he snags Castiel’s wrist and hauls him close. He wraps his arms around Cas’ waist and grins. “Well seeing as you’re here, and because it’s such a long walk back to the library-“ Cas sighs and rolls his eyes, making Dean’s smile widen. “You can help me do dishes.”

 “Seriously.” Castiel deadpans, “You made me get up because you didn’t want to do the dishes.”

 “C’mon, Caaaaaas,” Dean whines. Cas lifts an eyebrow. Dean changes tactics and leans in close, lips brushing against the outer edge of Cas’ ear. “If you help me, I’ll blow you.” Cas swallows, Adam’s apple bobbing. He pulls back slightly and licks his lips.

 “Resorting to bribery, Winchester? Have you stooped so low?”

 “You know me, sweetheart,” Dean trails the hand not wrapped around Cas down the side of his face, thumb brushing along the corner of his lips. “I’m always willing to get a little dirty to get what I want.” Cas opens his mouth to respond, but Dean takes advantage of the opportunity to mash his lips to Cas’, muffling whatever remark was going to fall from them. He nibbles at Cas’ bottom lip, and gets a gasp for his efforts. He smirks internally, brings his arm lower down Cas’ back, and grabs a handful of ass. Castiel’s indignant squawk is muffled against Dean’s lips and he swats at Dean’s shoulder without pulling away from the kiss.

 “Asshole,” He whispers against Dean’s mouth. 

 “You love it,” Dean chuckles in response. He slowly backs up, effectively pinning Cas to the counter and moves a slight step back, ending their kiss with Cas’ lips barely twitching in a miniscule effort to follow him. Dean smirks and Castiel pouts, hoping to draw Dean back in with the furrow of his brow and the slight purse of his lips. Dean just keeps smiling and shakes his head, taking another step back and then sinking to his knees.

 “Wha-“

 “Don’t you remember, baby? Gonna blow you.” Dean meets Cas’ eyes, hooks his fingers in the waistband of his sweat pants, and slowly drags them down his thighs until they pool at his feet on the floor. He lifts a hand and palms at Castiel’s growing erection through his briefs, smile growing predatory at the groan Cas lets fall from his lips. “You want my mouth? Want me to suck you down, make me gag?” Cas nods frantically while Dean leans in slowly, his warm breath ghosting over the fabric, making Cas’ dick twitch. “Yeah. Yeah, I bet you do.”

 Dean leans in a bit further and starts tonguing at Cas’ cock through his briefs, lapping at the head and creating a wet spot on the fabric. Cas keens and his hands jerk up and tangle into the hair at the crown of Dean’s head. “Dean,” he pants. “Oh. _More_.”

 “Yeah, baby. I got you.” Dean tugs at Cas’ boxers and they fall neatly to the ground, sitting nicely on top Cas’ sweatpants, still tangled at his feet. Cas’ cock, free of the offending garment, sits heavy and hard between his thighs.

 Dean could draw this out. He definitely could. He loves to tease Cas, make him writhe and beg, keep him on the edge for as long as possible and making him scream when he comes. He totally wants to do that, but, looking up at Cas, watching his eyes grow wide when he licks his lips and wraps a hand around his dick, seeing the way he can drive him mad with a few small movements, well. That turns him on. _Big time_. He wants to feel the weight of Cas on his tongue, taste the salty bitterness of his come, hear the way Cas says his name like it’s the only word he knows when he goes to town on his dick.

 Dean strokes Cas’ shaft lazily a few times, watching as Cas bites his lips and rolls his head back, relishing in the pleasure that results from Dean touching him. When he stops, he waits patiently for Cas to look down at him, to begin to ask what’s wrong, before he leans in and takes the head of his dick in his mouth. The moan that erupts from Cas’ chest is loud and desperate, but Cas doesn’t have to beg for long before Dean is sucking him down like a pro, taking him in as far as his throat will allow before moving back and doing it again. Castiel has one hand in Dean’s hair and one hand on his shoulder, gripping him tight enough to leave little crescent shaped indents from his fingernails under the cotton of his shirt. He’s chanting “Dean. Dean. Oh God. _Dean,_ ” as he watches Dean bob up and down his cock while moving his hips in shallow thrusts into Dean’s wet, hot mouth.  

 He’s close. Really close. Dean can tell by the way his balls are tightening and fingers are woven through his hair and pulling hard, sending sharp shocks of pain down his scalp. He pulls off Cas’ dick with a wet pop and Cas whines at the loss of contact. Smirking up at Cas, he blows lightly on the tip and watches as Cas shivers from the feeling of cool air on his hot cock. Cas whines again and moves his hand up to trace at Dean’s swollen, spit slick lips. Dean takes the hint and leans back in, taking Cas in his mouth again.

 It only takes a few more minutes of Dean sucking Castiel’s cock like it’s the best fucking thing he has ever tasted to get him right to the brink. Dean moves a hand up, rolls Cas’ balls in his palm, and then moves a finger back to rub over his hole. He adds just a little pressure, his finger beginning to breach the rim and suddenly Castiel is coming, shooting hot salty bursts of come down Deans throat.

 Dean swallows and sits back on his heels, stroking Cas through the after shocks. Cas sags against the counter, and after a few moments, offers a hand to Dean and pulls him up onto his feet. He clutches the front of Dean’s shirt and hauls him in for a kiss, chasing the taste of himself off of Dean’s tongue. “So good to me, Dean. Always so good to me,” he mumbles between kisses. Dean just smiles and noses at his cheek, pressing small kisses to the corners of Cas’ mouth.

 They stand there for a few more quiet moments, Dean half heartedly grinding against Cas, and Cas gently fucking his way into Dean’s mouth with his tongue. Then, Cas pushes Dean back a few inches, hauls his pants and boxers back up, and turns, walking out of the kitchen.

 “Hey!” Dean protests. “Where do you think you’re going?”

 “I never actually agreed to help you with the dishes, Dean.” Castiel smirks. “But, if you want, you can follow me to bed and I can help you with another problem you seem to be having.” Cas raises an eyebrow in a suggestive manner.

 “Uh. Yeah. Yes. Totally.” Dean stumbles forward, grabs at Cas, and hauls him down the hall. “We can definitely do that,” He says before smacking Cas’ ass and pushing him into their bedroom. 


End file.
